


Three

by VitaLupum



Series: Trio [3]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitaLupum/pseuds/VitaLupum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three

            Jay sprints through the forest, breath barely rasping out of his mouth, lungs on fire, legs like ice. He cannot keep running forever – he would like to try, but he is probably going to drop dead if he doesn’t stop soon.

            But then, he hears the sliding hiss of the creature following him atop its tentacles, and he lets out a whimper, a barely-there groan of horror and defeat. He can not stop. He can never stop. He will be running forever.

             _jay_

             _stop_

He speeds up a little, and realises that his legs are about to crumble beneath him, to buckle like cheap girders in an earthquake zone- He sinks to his knees so suddenly that his forward momentum continues to push him onwards in a power slide off of the cliff he was heading directly for, ripping his jeans and scuffing his knees, and as he falls to the floor, face hanging  _ever-so-slightly_ over the edge, there is the sound of the Operator stopping. From the hiss of tentacles on leaves to silence, and as The Operator picks him gently up by the waist, turning him to look at…  _it_ , he realises that running forever would’ve been a breeze, compared to what is about to happen.

             _jay_

_the last one_

_the loose end_

Jay swallows air greedily – he won’t need it where he’s going, but he’d like to enjoy the privilege one last time. He can hear his heart in his  _throat_ , strangely enough, and as the Operator turns him this way and that, he coughs, once, weakly.

             _how did you do it_

The Operator tilts its head, and places him back down.

             _are you going_

_to run again_

Jay looks up at the monster, and it places Tim’s mask on the ground before him.

             _you have a choice_

_i gave them_

_all choices_

_be mine_

Jay turns around, and looks at the view. He can see his house, from here. He can see Alex’s house. And Tim’s. And Brian’s, and Seth’s, and Sarah’s, and Amy and Jessica’s…

            He jumps.


End file.
